Duve Onno
Duve Onno is a tavern owner and dancer situated in Centrus City. He is half-elven, half-dragon character with a whimsical attitude and a large curved blade at his side. Appearance Duve Onno’s humanoid form stands at a meager 6'2”, sporting a mischievous silhouette and a charming head of wavy, mid-length, strawberry-blonde hair. He has particularly androgynous, elegant facial features, an angular face with a thin nose, a narrow jawline and exaggeratedly long ears. His sclerae are black, his irises an amber shade. A pair of long, pointed ears sprout from either side of his head. Shiny, golden scales creep up the side of his face, down to his neck, continuing to his plated chest, further past down the shadows of his robe. His body is lithe, compared to the rest of his person, however it seems to sport well-shaped muscles. His hands, while humanoid in nature, appear scaly and monstrous in nature. His clothing can be described as loose-fitting, eccentric, and slightly revealing. He is usually seen wearing a low-cut velvet robe, wine-red in color. His waist seems to be tied with many different cloths, functioning as an easy-fix belt, with random strips of paper held by such bands, and a round, metal clasp tightly knit in the middle. His cotton pants also appear to be wrapped in places, with the same pieces of paper on the bands. A pair of sandals adorn his feet, and a variety of rings are placed neatly on his fingers. On his hip, lastly, appear both a small, round buckler, made to deflect attacks, and a beautifully made, ornate scimitar, with a large, lime-green gem on its brass pommel. Dragon Form His dragon form, Cheissaphyl, measures in at roughly 15 feet, with a wingspan of 30. Vibrant, amber-gold scales cover his body head to tail. His head shape resembles that of a crocodile’s, with a narrowing snout, but with a powerful, angular jaw, with what appear to be sturdy, chitinous plated horns from the start of the jaw to the chin. It has a pair of piercing maroon eyes. A vast assortment of horns, spines and scale plates line the head and back of this majestic creature, giving the same color scheme as that of gold in flame. On his back, a pair of large, powerful wings, scaled and decorated as the rest of his body. With 3 bony extensions on each wing, and a leathery, beige webbing, he poses a lithe, graceful shadow in flight. His clawed limbs appear to have the same golden, plate-like armor as the rest of his body, with only his talons being coated with nothing but keratin. Lastly, his tail sports a jagged, hammer-like set of thick spikes, which swishes around as the dragon walks. Weighing in at roughly 280 lbs., his presence is rather blinding, as is his introduction. Character Background Born in the forests near both the elvish and the dragon kingdoms, Duve Onno was the result of a union between a beautiful elven handmaiden and a prestigious golden dragon, who took on the form of a stunning human male. From the beginning, he was a charming, mischievous lad, who seemed to attract both people and trouble from all over the elven lands. Throughout his life, he had a special place for the art of dance. It seems to be his guiding light in his current existence. His foolhardy nature and apparent need for change led him to leave home at the ripe age of 17, to venture out into the lands of Cantasia. For the next 280 or so years, he had wandered all over the land, finding many ways to entertain himself in this fleeting world: spectating events, going on several journeys of self-discovery, and most of all, tasting the delicacies of both food and the flesh. A reputation was made as heartbreaking, yet fantastic, if not very flirtatious, company: The Cherry Picker. It appeared that his actions did, in fact, have consequences. One fateful afternoon, he had been sitting at a small, unknown dive bar, when a group of soldiers had beaten and detained him. He was sent to the castle, where he had been informed that the governor had been particularly cross with him having fooled around with her own handmaiden. What a shock it was that the governor had revealed herself to be Duve Oanna, a blood relative of Duve Onno; his half-sister. After being coronated and imprisoned as prince for a year, Duve had gone into a state of nervous anxiety. This royal job wasn’t the place for him; he was meant to be free, exploring the world (a trait he had picked up from the fey half of his genetics). After months of pleading and bargaining with his half-sister, he had been issued release from his title under two conditions. One, he was never to cause random acts of terrorism in societies ever again on a whim (a pastime due to his own reckless nature), and two, he was to pick up some sort of responsibility, if not for this town, in order to atone for his aloofness in the years of his life. It is here he learned about what it meant to be responsible, if only a loose definition of the term. He took his sister’s parting lesson to heart, as she had proven that she was, in fact, living with a purpose. He needed that, a purpose, however, he had deduced that ruling a kingdom certainly wasn’t it. Down he sat, head in his hands, contemplating what could possibly be his own greater picture. It is there, on that street-side corner, where he fell madly for a girl of similar guile and charm, a button-nosed, chocolate-haired tavern girl named Bethany. After a fantastic night of laughs and fun, Bethany let Duve in on a secret: she was in the process of gathering funds for her own budding tavern. However, she was not particularly interested in being the boss; she wouldn’t fit that role at all, but she had the slight suspicion that Duve was the soul she was searching for. He realized that this might be the opportunity he was looking for, a fun dance between his greatest loves and his yearning for responsibility. A smile crept upon his face for the first time in weeks. He had accepted the offer to provide funds for and become the owner of The Cherry Picker, the finest tavern in all of Cantasia. Now, Duve can be found doing the either of two things: managing the tavern, or venturing about, taking leisurely vacations all around the world. While he does manage the Cherry, he had never lost his sense for adventure, and while he always strived to have fun on his exploits, he had new knowledge of what could possibly outcome in the future. Other than that, he can also be found hiring all sorts of attractive, exotic men and women to work at his bar; not everyone fancies one type of person, after all. One can see him coming with a lilt in his gait and a smirk on his face, any time of the day, dancing the troubles away. Personality Duve Onno acts aloof, flirtatious and jovial at all times of the day. He seems rather eccentric and acts as if he hadn’t a care in the world. He can be described as the epitome of fun in bad choices. He is open, often there to help a friend out in times of need, and passionate, especially about the finer things in life. If one ever wanted a particularly seductive best friend, Duve would be the one to ask, always there to help in a pinch. A true friend for when you need one, he is reliable at his core, if not slightly too charming. He dresses very much in neon goth. He is also particularly passionate in battle. Every combat scenario seems to be fun, fun, fun, and it all seems to be a part of a large game to him. Everything about him is the type to seize the opportunity, and combat is no different. As he puts it, “There’s nothing more beautiful than a golden dancer who can’t be touched.” Abilities/Maya * Earth Maya – Duve Onno, as an Apprentice level Mayan User, uses several elements of the Earth Maya. In human form, he tends to use the power of Tremor Sense (Vibration Sensory and Control) to sense where obstacles may be, and weave it with his skilled acrobatics to hop, skip and bound away from them, as if a gazelle or pixie. He also uses Rock Levitation to remove the gems from his hands like tiny projectiles and controls these small gems as an array of stones, forming erratic patterns in the air, its own dance and rhythm. He can also create thin sheets of rock, which eject out and crumble as a play on the tactic of Earth Maya: Armor. In his dragon form, he uses his powers much differently. Aside from having the manipulation of earth as a secondary dragon skin armor, he uses a bizarre tactic as his strategy. He uses his chitinous, lower jaw to loosen up and shovel out piles of dirt, stone and rubble. He then proceeds to eat the loose earth, using his insides to crush and pressurize the earth into bludgeoning projectiles. Finally, like a flak cannon, he ejects this substance out (much akin to Rock Levitation at high speeds) as a projectile weapon against his enemies. * Draconic Features – Duve, as Cheissaphyl, has a variety of attachments to aid him in battle. It has a large maw and several horns on its head, some for fashion, some for function. It has a pair of large wings on its back, built for lifting the giant creature off the ground and taking flight, rendering it airborne and capable of blowing large gusts of wind. It has powerful talons on its set of four legs, for rending and tearing. Lastly, it has essentially a warhammer as a tail, a weapon built for siege and structure takedown. * Melee Prowess – Duve is proficient with his scimitar, which gives him a certain finesse in the battlefield. His fighting style is akin to that of a dance, where he is light on his feet, hard to hit, and full of crescent swings and movements. A light buckler is kept handy at his side, made to deflect blows quickly and effectively. His blade dancing makes him seem unpredictable; this seems to be a major advantage to his fighting style and mixed with clever tactics and the discovery of his Earth Maya, seems to portray a certain playstyle, where he confuses his opponent on their priority targeting skills and punishes them for any move they may make. Relationships * Duve Ogasha – Duve had never met his father; however, he holds him with great respect. While he would never see him as a paternal figure or a role model, he certainly acknowledges that several parts of his own personality come from this man. * Amare – Duve holds his mother in high regard, as she was the one who had raised him, and instilled in him the chaotic nature of dreaming and the goodness that is beauty. He sends a portion of his bar’s earnings to her every month. * Duve Oanna – Duve, while leaving his sister on bittersweet terms, keeps her in touch. The two, while only now rekindling the fire of their kinship, have been friends with a mutual respect for the past few months, despite the contrasting jobs the two may have. Trivia * Duve has forgotten how old he is. He estimates his age at around 41. * Duve Onno always pronounces his name in full, as he counts it as respectful. * The Cherry Picker, while away, is manned by Bethany and a large, mechanical construct named Jerry, the Beer Butler. * The Cherry Picker currently has 12 employees, including Duve Onno. * Duve seems caught up with technology, his tavern accommodating such gadgets as telephones, yet prefers still the classic stroll down the lane to meet with a client, “because the music is lovely.” Category:Character